


fall into you

by starruly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: Firsts aren't like any other experience.





	fall into you

**Author's Note:**

> i just chugged this out for no reason except for the fact that i love yamatsukki alot HEHEHEH.. it's the only thing i've wrote in months so it's #understandable if it's dogshit. hope u like it despite the fact HAHA

"Y-You kissed me."  
  
Tsukishima blushed and rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue quietly. "How observant of you."  
  
Yamaguchi, who was trapped between Tsukishima's chest and his own bedroom door, had no desire to move. His heart sped up as Tsukishima's chest remained in place, but his head turned to the side, avoiding Yamaguchi's shy gaze.  
  
Yamaguchi's shaky hands reached up and cradled both of Tsukishima's cheeks, turning his head slowly back towards him. As they locked eyes, Tsukishima took a quiet yet hard breath. Yamaguchi's right thumb stroked Tsukishima's cheek longingly, his mind in a different place. "Yamaguchi?"  
  
His eyes darted from Tsukishima's lips back up to his eyes in an instant, his breathing becoming more shallow. "Could you do it again?" Tsukishima rested his forehead against Yamaguchi's and closed his eyes. "You," Tsukishima licked his lips, "want to?"  
  
It was Yamaguchi's turn to roll his eyes and scoff. "Yeah, I wouldn't have asked you to do it again if I didn't. That would be a little confusing," he breathed out, a wide smile on his lips. Without any further comment, Tsukishima tilted his head and slotted his lips against Yamaguchi's.


End file.
